What happens when Kim and Shego get together?
by Reader101w
Summary: Like the title says, what happens when Kim and Shego get together? Not KiGo, more… Shim.


This story is inspired by a picture made on Deviantart by Destikim, you can find the link here: http:/ destikim. deviantart. com /gallery /#/d17j5kd (just remove the spaces)

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

What happens when Kim and Shego get together.**

"Look Montykins, I have repaired the DNA sequencer," DNAmy smiled happily at the statue of the former Lord Monkey Fist who was currently holding a globe in his outstretched hands in a failed attempt to have him resemble Atlas, "Now we can make the cutest cuddlebuddies again."

DNAmy had spent all of last summer on repairing her first lair; the one that had been demolished by that meanie Kim Possible and that cute but rude Mr. Barkin.

"What to combine first?" Amy walked around her lab, looking at the different cages that held all kinds of animals, some already fused, like her rhino-rabbit, but most still normal and fearfully awaiting their fate.

"How about combining the fact that Dr. Drakken will take the machine and that he will use it for proper villainous business?"  
Amy turned around and saw Dr. Drakken and Shego standing in the door opening, Shego was in the midst of a face palm because of Drakken's lame pun, "What did we discuss?" the green skinned villainess said, "I would do the talking and you would only tell me what to take."

"But Shego…" Drakken looked hurt.

"No," Shego said resolutely, "You only give lame puns, the only thing you should do is the technical stuff, and the massages…" Shego fell silent when she heard the last words slip her lips, she quickly looked at DNAmy to see whether the woman had heard.

Amy huffed, "So you did hook up with the doctor, if it weren't for Montykins I would have had him already."

Drakken shivered, remembering his short 'romance' with DNAmy; in the end he was glad that the woman turned out to have a love already.

Shego lit one hand, "If you tell anyone, you're going to be in trouble, you hear?"

A soft snort caught Shego's attention; she spun around to come to stare wide-eyed at Kim Possible who smirked back while stopping the recording on her Kimmunicator.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted, "How did you get here?"

Kim shrugged, "We came to stop DNAmy from reusing the DNA sequencer, but before we could do something the two of you barged in and made your little confession."

"If you tell anyone…" Shego now had both hands ablaze.

"Relax," Kim grinned, "we actually know for a week already."

"Yeah," Ron spoke up from the other side of the lair, making Shego wonder how long the teens had been able to hide there without her knowing, "You may not want to get too active on a palm beach right after pulling a crime."

Shego paled even more than her usual complexion, Drakken didn't seem to mind actually, "So… you're going to blackmail us?" Shego asked, "Or are you too much of a goody two-shoes for that?"

"Actually, I wanted to congratulate you," Kim smiled, "we had bets out on how long it would take the two of you to get together after the whole UN business."

"But, of course, we wouldn't mind if you just left the DNA sequencer to us," Ron chimed in, "Saves us the trouble of beating you and DNAmy."

"Feeling confident, buffoon?" Shego growled as she let the green flames on her hands grow to twice their size.

Ron merely smiled, "You seem to have forgotten what happened to Warmonga and Warhawk?"

That made Shego reign in her plasma a little, "But do you have control of your powers?"

Ron's eyes flashed blue, "If you wish to, you may find it out for yourself."

"What powers?" Amy asked, "You mean those monkey powers Monty talked about when I had captured him?"

Drakken looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You had to be there," Shego sighed, "and no, we're not letting you walk away with the sequencer."

"Hey!" DNAmy shouted, "No-one is walking away with my DNA sequencer."

* * *

The three teams stood facing each other, all knowing their opponent's possibly dangerous capabilities but also confident in their own.

Kim looked back and forth between Drakken and Shego; Shego's comet powers she could handle, but Drakken's vines – if he still had them - were a wildcard. But with Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

DNAmy looked mainly at Drakken and Shego, the two had bested her before thanks to the green-clad villainess' powers, but Amy still had her rhino-rabbit… and another surprise. And the others did not know the DNA sequencer was ready for a run.

Shego decided to first take on Kim, hoping that Drakken could hold his own against Ron, DNAmy was not much of a threat as long as she didn't use her weird animal fusions.

And then, all of a sudden, everybody moved at the same time; Shego and Kim charged at each other and began fighting in the middle of the room, right in front of the DNA sequencer, Ron summoned the Lotus Blade and began fending off Drakken's vines, meanwhile Rufus sneaked behind the DNA sequencer to try and disable it.

DNAmy couldn't believe her luck; the others were all fighting each other so she had some time to plan her own attack. She quickly opened the cage of her rhino-rabbit and gave him instructions, then she slammed the startup button of the sequencer.

The hissing sound the sequencer suddenly made distracted both Kim and Shego for a moment, which was enough for the rhino-rabbit to push them into the two inlet chambers. Before they could react the chambers closed and the sequence started.

Ron and Drakken stopped fighting, "KP!" "Shego!" then they turned to DNAmy, "What have you done?"

"I don't know," the heavyset woman giggled in her best evil way, "The sequencer was set to scramble, usually this happens," she pointed to a corner that had been partially hidden by several curtains that had fallen during the recent fight.

Ron looked horrified at the selection of majorly deformed creatures staring sadly at him, "Oh no, KP…"

"You're going to pay for that," Drakken growled, a lot more serious now than Ron knew the blue villain to be. But the teen agreed with Drakken this time; there were thing you just did not do.

Suddenly the DNA sequencer beeped, signaling that it had finished, Drakken and Ron spun around to stare at what walked out of the outlet chamber.

In the smoke that blew out from the chamber, the figure was only a shadow, but it definitely looked female.

"KP?" "Shego?" Both Drakken and Ron ran over to the woman who emerged from the smoke created by the machine, but they stopped in their tracks when they could clearly see her.

The figure had Kim's hairstyle on top, running down her back into Shego's style, the hair was black with a reddish shine to it. Her face was a combination of both girls; with Shego's lips and Kim's slightly lighter green eyes. The skin tone was greenish, but less so than Shego used to have.

Her clothes were also a combination of both women; Kim's top, but with Shego's black and green color scheme. The pants were fully Kim's, but without the purple stripes running down and the woman's shoes were a combination of Kim and Shego's shoes.

Ron and Drakken stared wide-eyed at the woman as she curiously looked at her gloved hands and then ran her eyes over her own body; her torso was definitely resembling Shego more while her lower body reminded more of Kim.

"This is impossible," DNAmy stammered in utter surprise, "The scramble function shouldn't create such a flawless combination; the outcome has to be a surprise."

Suddenly Rufus popped up from inside the machine, holding a bunch of cables he had been re-plugging, "Tadaa."

"Thanks Rufus," the woman said, her voice sounding like Shego and Kim were speaking in perfect sync. She then carefully began to stretch her arms and legs, but soon she was pulling several lightning fast strikes and kicks, "Well, that's interesting…"

DNAmy found it interesting as well, "I have never tried to place to members of the same species together, I thought it wouldn't make a difference, but this… this may be worth some actual study."

* * *

"So… what should we call you?" Ron finally asked.

"How about 'Kigo'?" Drakken offered after a little thought.

Both Ron and Kim/Shego winced, "Don't you look on the internet? Kigo is… something I don't want to associate myself with," the woman thought for a moment, "You can call me 'Shim' for now."

Shim continued testing out her martial arts skills for a while, "Wow, seems like I've got the best of both… plus more," she lit one hand, engulfing it in green plasma, "Me like."

"So do I," Amy grinned, gesturing to her rhino-rabbit, "Grab her, I won't let this test subject walk away."

As the rhino-rabbit attacked, Ron and Drakken got ready to help Shim, but she waved them off, "Time to see my skills in full action."

She easily sidestepped the beast's charge and hit it in the back of his head, knocking it out in one strike.

"That didn't even make me break a sweat," Shim grinned, "What else you got?"

"Oh no, what did you do to him," Amy ran over to her fallen pet, "I'll teach you meanies a lesson, MONTYTWO!"

Ron, Drakken and Shim looked surprised at the statue of Monkey Fist, but it remained where it was. Instead, a pounding sound came from deeper inside the lair.

Amy proudly looked to the door where the sound seemed to come from, "Now you'll see what Monty should have been capable of if he had allowed me to work on him some more… if only he could have seen his clone…"

"Clone?" Drakken asked, bad memories returning, "I thought you only did gene splicing."

"Helloo, genetic engineer," Ron said, "even you did cloning."

"Hurting with words here," Drakken whined, "I did some pretty good cloning."

"Until they got hit with soda," Shim smirked, "Now, where is this Montytwo?"

Suddenly, the door smashed open and an abomination of nature barged in. it somewhat resembled Monkey Fist by its face, but the rest was clearly DNAmy's crazy mind gone wild; it had a huge bulging, gorilla-like chest and long arms with enormous muscles, ending in hairy hands with sharp claws on the fingers. The badly proportioned legs looked small in comparison to the more than nine-foot tall creature, but they were still very thick and strong, the feet were ape-like; ending in clawed finders as well. The huge chest and back muscles made the creature bow over a bit, hiding some of the immense height.

"I don't think Monkey Fist would have liked to be like that," Shim smirked, Ron and Drakken were silent; too stunned to say a thing.

"Montytwo, attack that meanie," DNAmy commanded the creature, "But try to keep her alive."

"I'm flattered," Shim grinned as she got into a fighting stance, "So… does this thing know how to fight or will it just become a game of 'taking down the rhino' again?"

"You'll see," Amy giggled wickedly.

Suddenly the monster attacked with surprising speed for its size, Shim could barely dodge the killer blow but her smirk never left her face, "I'm impressed."

Cracking her knuckles she waited for the creature to turn around and strike again, but this time she was ready; Shim jumped over Montytwo's outstretched arm and kicked him right in his face. With a loud crash, the creature fell down.

"Wow, that was fun," Shim began walking over to DNAmy, who was starting to look a bit frightened now, "But that doesn't mean I appreciate you sending monsters out on me."

"Shim! Look out!" Ron suddenly yelled, but he was too late; Montytwo had already jumped up and before Shim could turn around she was smashed into a pile of machinery on the other side of the lair.

* * *

As Montytwo roared in victory, Drakken and Ron looked at each other, "You think we can take him?"

"Dude, we beat two freakishly strong aliens about the same size, don't you remember?"

"Yes, but do you think we can beat that thing?"

"Well… uhm… I think so?"

Their discussion was stopped short when the pile of machinery began to glow green and exploded in all directions. Shim stood in the centre of the explosion, unscathed, but with an annoyed expression and her hands ablaze with two huge plasma flames, "Now that almost hurt."

Dropping her more defensive style, she attacked Montytwo with a barrage of strikes, kicks, blows and plasma bolts until the creature dropped down again; a wreck of cuts, bruises and broken bones.

Shim turned to Amy once more, "Your beast is down, call it off before I will really hurt it."

DNAmy stared at Shim; the woman wasn't even out of breath and clearly ready for another round, "Montytwo, that's enough, you can stop now."

Drakken and Ron were now staring at Shim again, "You think she could have taken on Warhawk and Warmonga?"

"I think she would have eaten them for breakfast, she's scary."

Suddenly Montytwo roared and jumped up, his eyes glowing blue, and stormed at Shim again, this time the woman just dodged every strike with seemingly little effort despite the creatures' use of monkey powers, "Hey, listen to your master, stay down."

Montytwo only roared louder and increased his effort to get a hit on Shim.

"Montytwo, stop!" DNAmy shouted frantically, "You'll burn up."

"So he gets a little tired," Ron shrugged, "what's the big deal, he'll learn defeat all the sooner."

"You don't get it," Drakken said, "Montytwo is a clone, all this effort plus the monkey powers are really burning him up, he's destabilizing."

"You mean, like your clones did with soda?" Ron grinned.

"Don't remind me," Drakken scowled, "But yes, like that."

* * *

Shim decided that the fight was over and threw a hard punch in Montytwo's stomach, making the creature double over and fall down.

"Now stay down!" But even as Shim spoke, Montytwo started to get up again, only this time there seemed to be something wrong with his muscles; they moved under his skin like liquid, and they seemed to grow.

As Shim backed off a bit, Montytwo struggled to get up, and finally, with a mighty roar, he managed to stand up. But over his whole body his muscles were twitching and moving like independent from the creature.

And then Montytwo began to really bulk up; his muscles grew to three times their original size, making him lose all resemblance to a human being, throbbing veins were visible all over his skin and his large claws were forced out by the pressure of his sudden growth.

"Uh-oh," Shim backed off a little more, but Montytwo dove at her, fully intending on ripping the woman apart.

Shim rolled to the side and threw a solid kick at the monster's arm, but he didn't even seem to feel it; he only roared louder and tried to grab the woman again.

Even with her plasma, Shim knew she was outmatched; if she had more room to run around she might have had a better chance, but the lair was just too small to run far.

As Shim prepared herself to block a strike from the beast, a series of vines suddenly shot out and grabbed Montytwo, wrapping themselves around its arms and legs.

Drakken's vines were truly amazing plants; able to withstand and absorb most of a powerful laser blast, strong enough to squash said laser but also entire alien walkers. In short, the vines were very capable of containing Montytwo.

Unfortunately, Drakken had forgotten to anchor himself to anything, so instead of holding Montytwo in place, he was jerked around as the creature tried to free himself from the vines.

Eventually Drakken hit a piece of machinery and lost consciousness, causing the vines to loosen their grip and allowing Montytwo to free himself.

As the huge creature went for Shim again, he found himself facing not only the slightly green skinned woman, but also the current master of Mystical Monkey Powers.

"Back off," Ron ordered, holding the Lotus Blade forward while Shim still had her hands ablaze, "Calm down."

Spotting the Lotus Blade, Montytwo roared again and struggled to speak, "POWER! MONKEY POWER!"

"Put that thing away," Shim urged, "you're only angering it more."

"He also has some Monkey Powers," Ron said grimly, "if this monstrosity stays alive we may get in deeper trouble than were already in."

"Tell me about it," Shim sighed, "Alright, he's about to blow up anyway… frontal strike, at the same time."

As Montytwo reared to his full size to smash his two opponents, they jumped inside his defense and struck at his chest.

Shrieking in pain from the sword stab and the plasma burn, Montytwo backed up and fell down. It tried to get up once more, but then his skin started to bubble again and the creature began to deflate.

"Ew, just like a synthodrone," Ron winced as Montytwo began to melt completely until nothing was left but a puddle of genetic junk.

"Monty!" instead of running to the remains of her creature, Amy ran to the statue of Monkey Fist, "If I had done this to you…" She almost began to hyperventilate, but caught herself, "We have to get out of here."

As Ron and Shim watched, Amy dragged the statue with her as fast as she could and got to her car to make a getaway.

"Don't we need to stop her?" Ron asked, Shim shrugged, "We stopped her, we got the DNA sequencer, let her have Monkey Fist."

"Ow…" Drakken groaned as he got up, "What happened?"

Shim smirked, "You had to be there."

* * *

So… what now?" Ron asked after they had recovered a bit from the encounter with Montytwo as he tried to figure out how to continue their relationship. He looked at Shim; the woman contained his best friend and his toughest enemy – especially since Monkey Fist was no longer a threat.

"Well," Shim grinned as she looked at Drakken and Ron, "I love you both, can you share?"

Ron and Drakken looked at each other, considering the future consequences and sent out and immediate mental "NO!" to each other. Before Shim knew what happened strong, blue glowing hands grabbed her and began to push her to the DNA sequencer, meanwhile a set of vines prevented her from struggling out of Ron's grip.

The moment Shim was forced back inside the central chamber of the sequencer, Drakken had one of his vines slam the 'reverse' button and the machine began to hiss and steam again.

Shortly after, the two side chambers opened and Kim and Shego stepped out, looking almost normal, except…

* * *

"What's with this machine and switching clothes?" Kim muttered as she looked at Shego's costume she was now wearing.

"Ok princess," Shego commanded as she looked at Kim's mission outfit she now wore, "Redress time."

"If you like a snug fit," Kim smirked; somehow the machine had changed the clothes such that the set now fit the woman wearing it, "You might have some trouble getting into your suit."

Shego growled and ordered Drakken to come with her, "Come on, we're out of here, I need some decent clothes."

"I hope you got something else in your wardrobe than this," Kim couldn't help but grin as she pointed at Shego's black and green suit."

"Can it princess," Shego snapped, "and if you tell anyone about me and Dr. D…"

"I know," Kim chuckled, "Just don't get into trouble while wearing my mission outfit."

* * *

As Drakken and Shego walked off, Ron turned to Kim, "So, how was it, sharing a body with Shego?"

"Well," Kim thought for a moment, "It's hard to describe, we were a complete different person, but I also felt just like myself."

"Shim sure could kick some butt," Ron quickly stopped himself after a glare from Kim, "Not that you can't fight well, I mean…"

"It's okay," Kim chuckled, "I know how Shim fought, she could have beaten me and Shego together… I guess even though we're more or less enemies, we can become a pretty good team when we're forced to."

Ron was silent for a moment, "Do you think Shim would have likes us if Drakken and I had been fused as well?"

Kim stared at Ron, "You're weird, you know that?"

Rom grinned, "I am what I is."

"Well, don't change, I like it."

END


End file.
